I hate loneliness, but it loves me
by foodeatspeople
Summary: A day in the life of Starrk, mind you a little different than before. Starrk/oc violence


well this was originally gonna have smutty goodness in it but i decided against that and instead am going to write another fic with him and it will be smutty, dedicated to a certain someone.

even so, sans the smut, i still like this and think i did pretty well regardless.

do not own Bleach or the title that comes from a chapter.

4/13/10

Giggling as she ran, Suzu skid around a corner in the halls of Los Noches, turning sharply and sprinting from the soon to be enraged espada. She knew it was only a matter of time before he woke and found out what she had done. The girl also knew that he was much faster than herself, given his sonido ability and would easily catch up to her, maybe even with her head start.

Therefore she needed a place to hide. Quickly she was running out of steam and badly needed a breather. Feeling around her she could sense several reiatsu but not of the blue headed Sexta,_ not yet_ she thought. Slipping into a nearby room, she closed the door but a crack, peeking through the small gap to see if anyone was coming before closing it and sliding down to the floor with a long sigh. Boy was she ever exhausted!

"I need more exercise" she mused sadly.

"You would think I was gettin' plenty around here." she chuckled and ventured further into the large room, quickly halting in stride with a startled gasp. It appeared she was not alone as she had thought, for sprawled out on mountain of plush pillows was the Primera espada Starrk.

He had his mouth open and was fast asleep much to her unknown relief. She strolled forward more in curiosity, gawking at the man before her. She had never been alone with him before now so Suzu didn't know what to make of the situation. However sleeping as he was, drool from the corner of his mouth, it was hard to be afraid.

Seeing him blissfully snoozing triggered a yawn from the girl, who remembering she was tired and in hiding, decided to settle down and catch her own zee's. The espada was hogging all of the pillows to himself so Suzu was forced to pick a spot beside him. Wiggling till she got comfortable, she shut her eyes and within a couple moments was fast asleep.

That peace was short lived however when Starrk's counterpart Lillynette came in to wake him in her usual manner and instead found him with his arms wrapped around some girl, both fast asleep. An angry mark ticked off in her forehead and her pupil grew small in agitation as she growled before launching herself at the hapless espada with a loud war cry.

"STARRK!!" she screamed in fury as she began punching him violently, sat on top of him. She continued beating him and eventually he awoke, though he was unsure why Lillynette was mad.

"Lillynette! Stop it; that hurts!" but she didn't heed him; she was far too pissed off.

"YOU JERK!! BAKA!! I HATE YOU!" she yelled and decided punching wasn't good enough, leaning down to bite him hard as he yelped.

"OUCH! Hey, stop!" he was actively trying to get her teeth to pry loose but it wasn't working. "What is wrong with you!?" finally she released him, sitting back up with an odd expression. It looked like she was about to cry.

"You stupid jerk…What's wrong with _me_? You BAKA!" she yelled, startling him. "Who is SHE and why did you have your arms around her!?" she said pointing to the still somehow sleeping Suzu, curled next to him.

Confused he looked beside him and saw the girl, blinking a couple times. He turned back to Lillynette and with a scratch of the back of his head "I don't know…"

"WHAT!!!!" she exploded with rage and more punches followed as he grunted in pain. While they fought another being entered the room. He walked towards them with his hands in his pockets and stopped a few feet off. He wasn't interested in their petty fighting but more with the girl asleep.

He narrowed his blue eyes, quite irritated. "Onna" his voice was low, clearly unhappy. When she didn't move he skipped the second warning and went straight to rage.

"WAKE THE HELL UP!" this seemed to do the trick as Suzu bleary eyed noticed the espada. The two bickering stopped as well, staring at him confused.

"Oi, what the hell are you-"he ignored the other two and glared at the girl who seemed a bit apprehensive. "Onna" he began again.

"Oh Grimmjow" she sat up and then swallow a nervous gulp. "Uh what's up? Is something wrong…?"

"What the hell did you do to me?! Why can't I get my hands out of my pockets!" he tried moving them but they were held in place and he growled teeth gnashing.

"Oh, well ya see" she stood up and straightened her clothing unnecessarily. "There was this stuff…"

"… and I may have _accidentally—_spilt some on you" her sheepish smile was not convincing and neither was her story.

"Remove it, now" he ordered, staring holes heatedly through her. She laughed misplaced but quickly sobered.

"Ah-yah, I'll get right on that…" she walked towards him but then Lillynette yelled after her. "Oi!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Suzu stopped beside Grimmjow with her head turned.

"Taking advantage of Starrk like that…""Huh?" now it was her turn to be confused. She could feel the Sexta's reiatsu rise and knew she was in for more trouble if she didn't explain.

"Ah, no" she shook her hands in front of her. "That's not what—"

Grimmjow was eyeing her from his peripherals and she was glad that she had super glued his hands in his pockets so he wouldn't cero her.

"I mean I fell asleep okay…I got tired and those pillows looked REALLY comfortable and I—"she sighed, head hung.

"I'm really sorry." Both Lillynette and Starrk stared at her, one distrustful and the other out of it and the panther had yet to move, still eyeing her.

"Well, this is mighty awkward!" she exclaimed then a nervous laugh. "So-I'm gonna go now" she turned and started walking out and the Sexta followed.

"…and try not to get killed shortly."

After removing the gunk she had put in his pockets and a 'discussion' with the Sexta that left her breathless to say the least, Suzu stumbled down the hall, trying to get some distance in case he wanted to 'talk' some more.

Not really looking where she was going, she bumped into Starrk as he was on his way back to his room to take a nap. "Ah-oh sorry…I was—distracted" she said rubbing her legs together to try and quell the ache that had recommenced. Starrk only stared down at her, no particular emotion played on his face.

Remembering the last time with him and what happened she decided she needed to say something.

"Ah, I'm—really sorry about what happened…you got beat up and that was my fault…" she looked ashamed or embarrassed. "So I'm sorry, for y'know getting you in trouble."

"It's not a problem" he told her and she looked up. "No worse than any other day."

"Really" she said, unbelieving and he sighed.

"Yah, she always comes in and messes with me. It's pointless to try and stop her so I don't bother."

"What, why not?" she was curious.

"It's too much of a hassle. She doesn't listen.""Oh." Suzu almost felt sorry for the guy.

"Anyway, she's part of me so it doesn't matter."

Suzu was confused by this; she looked far too young for it to be _that_ way so she asked.

"What do you mean?"

He contemplated the girl before him for a moment and then launched into telling her how Lillynette and he were once one being. Through sheer loneliness he split them into two beings and Aizen found them. Even now, they are one being just in two separate bodies. Only when at full power do they come together. After he was finished, Suzu looked at him solemnly and with a bit of stiffness walked towards him to embrace him.

Starrk blinked but did nothing to stop her. "You're not alone now" she said. He looked down at her.

"I hate to think of someone being so utterly alone in the world; it makes me sad." Her hands clenched on his person. Then she released him and stepped back. "But I'm glad that you have someone who is quite literally your soul mate." She smiled cheerily.

"That's pretty awesome!" The primera espada appeared baffled by her, his hand behind his head. Then a small airy chuckle escaped him, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He placed his hand on the top of her head and smiled genuine.

"What a strange girl." She giggled, taking no offence and he continued his path back to his room.

It was some time after that as Starrk was snoozing the perpetual night away that he awoke of his own accord. Strangely he felt as though he sensed something, a twinge of spiritual pressure perhaps but not enough for great concern. Yet it was with this that instead of rolling over and getting back to sleep, he got up and went to look outside.

Opening his door, the Primera glanced around not sure what he felt and was about to head back in when he heard something, a whimper of something in pain and saw Suzu laid out on the ground. She moaned and he went to her, kneeling at her side and turned her slowly, finding angry bruises and gashes, bumps and blood lining her lips.

Without a word he lifted her and she moaned again, only barely opening her eyes before shutting them once more as he took her to his room. He laid her on the pillows as before and studied her breathing, making sure the injuries were not as severe as they seemed.

He didn't know who could have done such a thing but regardless he stayed with her, moving himself back to his spot on the pillows, keeping an eye on the girl. Later on he had fallen asleep but awoke to a screech he knew too well.

"She's back AGAIN! Arrrgh" Lillynette fumed, stomping towards the unconscious girl but Starrk stalled her with his hand out. She stopped though mad, teeth gritted and he pointed down at Suzu.

Lillynette took a closer look, seeing the bruises and injuries she had sustained and looked back to Starrk who had his finger to his mouth with a 'shh'. She complied but folded her arms angrily, her cheeks puffed.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing" The panther appeared once more, hands in pockets by his own volition. "There **was** something goin' on here huh?" he approached and Starrk stayed put.

"No, that's not it" he replied calmly. "Here, look for yourself; she's been hurt."

Grimmjow stopped and realized he was right, but this only made him worse."The fuck! What did you do!"

"Nothing, she was like this when I found her." The Sexta snarled. Starrk sighed and got up and Grimmjow grabbed him by the collar, right in his face.

"Hey, she's waking up" Lillynette called and Grimmjow eyed her, then let go of the Primera and stalked over as Suzu moaned.

She had opened her eyes a fraction and saw him. "Grimm—jow" she said weakly and his eyes narrowed.

"Please---let them be…"

Too annoyed, he picked her up and with a glare to the Primera, headed out not bothering to apologize or thank him for his hospitality.

Starrk stood for a while and stared after and lillynette could see the flicker of concern in his blue eyes. Yet he didn't say anything and went back to lay down, silently hoping the strange girl would be alright.


End file.
